Chosen to love a Rival
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself merging with an powerful Ashtis named Estarca.He recieves new looks and new powers.A little to soon for his taste he discovers his mate. Will his mate love him back? SLASH!
1. Merging and Discovering the Mate

Hi people

_**Hi people! This is a story that I got the idea for during Geometry class. I must have been real bored. Then again math and me just don't get along well. Anyways if you have read the chapter of my Harry Potter story, "My Savior and His Dragon" You should know what an Ashtis is. I made this creature up with the help of my cousin Xavi. Anyways I got an idea for Harry becoming an Ashtis in a totally new way that confuses me. I will keep this editing this page until I get it right though. Anyways hope you enjoy this little boredom made story.**_

_**Quickly I will put my explanation of Ashtis here: **__**Ashtis **__are a human formed element. There is a variety of these creatures. The Light Ashtis are usually born with light skin and silver eyes, sometimes there eyes will be white too. Dark Ashtis are born with gray skin, their lips are reddish, and their eyes are black. Fire Ashtis are born with red skin and red eyes, females of this element have markings on their face that make it seem like some of their skin is human colored. Wind Ashtis are born with green skin and green eyes, the females have a thing for silver jewelry. Water Ashtis are born with blue skin and blue eyes, you can tell them apart by the black markings they may have on their back. Earth Ashtis have natural skin and brown eyes, you can tell they are an Ashtis by the scar they have on their forehead or nose._

_These creatures mate with any other living thing. It could be a human, languz, werewolf, vela, fae, vampire, and many more. If the Ashtis mate with another one of their kind who happens to be the same element, their children will not necessarily be that element. Ashtis are born with their element given to them. If the Ashtis are of different element the child will receive both of those elements. Only once in a lifetime a child is born with the power of one elements._

_If an Ashtis cheats on his or her spouse the Ashtis will deal with a horrifying pain. His or her bones will crack and break, then place themselves back together. This will last for two hours. That isn't all though. Afterwards the Ashtis loses sanity; this gives time for the mate to find out about their mate's betrayal, this lasts for about six hours at the least. If the mate doesn't forgive his mate the Ashtis will kill themselves out of loneliness. If the mate does forgive them, the Ashtis will be left with a scare on their right blade, which brings great shame to the creature. Although if the mate never finds out the Ashtis will live on with the burden of what he or she has done. That burden is the greatest torture of all for an Ashtis._

--

_I couldn't believe that I would be thinking of the person I never liked. _

_I couldn't believe that I would hold the person I never liked._

_I couldn't believe that I would feel the skin of him._

_I couldn't believe that I was falling for the person who could hate me._

_Even now, I believe it as a dream._

_I didn't know…_

_I didn't know that I would be __**chosen to love a rival.**_

_--_

Harry James Potter was seventeen years old and is at his seventh year at Hogwarts now. He hasn't really changed. Same old glasses, same old body, same old size. Damn malnourishment.

Harry and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, were walking towards the great hall. It was about to be dinner and there has been a rumor of a rare occasion was going to happen.

The Golden Trio walked to the Gryffindor table and sat in their usual places. Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley sat next to Harry and wrapped her arm in his. He rolled his eyes. Truth was, he never really liked Ginny, well he did, but it all changed when he really got to know the bitch inside.

Seamus and Thomas were sitting across from them. Then Ron's brothers, George and Fred, the twins joined them.

"Hey Harry" the twins greeted as they sat next to each other.

"Hey Ronnikins" the twins greeted one of them reaching over and fuzzed their Ron's hair.

"Stop that!" Ron whined, getting the hand out of his hair.

Harry laughed and the tables chatted.

"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. When he noticed the teenaged students still talking he cast his spell. "SILENCE!"

After that the hall went silent and everyone was watching Dumbledore.

"I am sure that you all have heard a rumor of the occasion that will be taking place tonight. What I doubt is that you all know the full details." Dumbledore said, he paused and looked to see very confused or curious faces.

"We have a very special creature who will perform something painful yet incredible. Please welcome Lady Estarca Montimure."

Everyone felt a wind go through the doors and they turned their faces, nothing was there. Suddenly they saw a female standing at the door way. The girl's features were unique. She had blue hair; the tip of her ears had a patch of red on them clashing with her white skin, green eyes, and a gash across her nose, lips that looked blood red, and her body slightly curvy.

Every boy in there would have chased after her like no tomorrow, but for now all they could do is stare. Harry found himself in awe. The girl walked towards Dumbledore, ignoring every boy, she stopped right in front of the headmaster.

"Welcome Lady Estarca." Dumbledore bowed, which shocked everyone.

"My pleasure Dumbledore, shall we begin?" the woman spoke silently, her voice like heaven itself.

"Yes," Dumbledore watched as Estarca stood next to him and then he looked at the students. "This woman here is not ordinary, not just in her looks, but in her identity. She is a rare creature we call Ashtis."

Everyone looked around confused. "What the hell is that?" "Ashtis? Never heard of it before." Harry looked at Hermione and was shocked when she shrugged, indicating she knew nothing of the creature.

"Estarca was sent here because of a prophecy she has to fulfill. Estarca…would you like to speak?" Dumbledore asked politely.

She nodded and raised her head high. "I am Estarca Montimure, as he just told you I am an Ashtis, but a very rare one. You see there are different Ashtis. My kin are based on elements such as light, dark, water, wind, fire, and earth. Many of us vary in our looks as you can imagine we usually have the same skin color as our element. For me though, I am a mixture of every single element."

Everyone looked at her anxiously waiting. Harry gulped; his guts told him that this meeting also involved him.

"This brings me to the prophecy I was given: 'She shall merge with a powerful wizard. Once merged she shall teach this wizard of their new acquired powers through mind. In the end, she will give her memories to the wizard and will fade away to truly become a part of the wizard, who will use them to defeat an evil.'"

Everyone was silent. They watched her as she walked to the Gryffindor table and searched until she stopped in front of Harry. "Tonight you shall witness the merging of Harry Potter and me, the six elemental Ashtis."

Everyone gasped, Draco Malfoy who has been sitting at the Slytherin table the whole time, had glared at the boy. Jealousy overruling his body.

"Stand up Harry and follow me back to Dumbledore." Estarca said waiting.

Harry slowly rose up and when she started walking, he followed. Soon they stopped in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore whispered to Harry. "This will be painful Harry. You are merging your body with hers." Harry went wide eyed. The girl was about his height but slightly shorter. "Do I have to?" he asked hoping for a choice.

Dumbledore sadly nodded. "You see it took her a while to find you and she will die in a couple of hours if she does not do this. Please forgive me for not telling you but I only found out this morning."

Harry nodded, scared. Estarca turned to face the crowd and she looked at Harry, soon he two was facing everyone. The girl stepped in front of him.

Their bodies pressed together and the girl was aligning her body with his.

"Merge our bodies, our souls, and our minds. Merge my elements with his so our powers may combine." Estarca chanted. She moved back, her body merging with Harry. Loud cracks can be heard from the adjustments of the legs.

Harry screamed a terrible scream of pain. He felt his legs trying to adjust. The girl kept moving, her hips moving in. Harry screamed louder, the pain taking over. The students stared horrified at what was happening. Draco looked like he was going to faint as did Neville.

Estarca's stomach soon went in. Harry felt his insides moving. He wanted to jerk away, but he couldn't move, and he couldn't faint. Estarca's breast disappeared once their chests merged. Her hands and arms soon merged together. Slowly the shoulders went in also. The last thing left was the neck and face.

Estarca looked around for the last time before she fully merged with Harry. Her head disappeared and Harry's hair grew past his waist but stopped at his knees. His face was changing also, becoming more feminine.

The students sat there, watching, for an hour. Soon all the external features were finished. The bones stopped cracking and Harry fell to the ground holding his stomach.

He heard a voice in his head, Estarca's voice. **Harry, we are merging our organs, pretty soon you will have a womb. Please let go of your stomach, it may cause you to be infertile.**

Harry did as she said. Tears streaming down his face, his eyes wandered, searching for a distraction from the pain. Dumbledore looking down at him, the poor man seemed to be pained just by seeing this.

Neville, who finally had enough, fainted. Two teachers went and took the boy to the informatory.

Draco stared at his rival, a new feeling washed over him. Concern…he felt concern towards The Boy who lived. Not only that but he felt sick, who could ever take so much pain?

Another hour passed. **The merging is done Harry, you did well. You may get up or faint.**

Harry didn't need to weigh his options. He struggled to get up. Dumbledore stood behind him and caught the boy. He had fainted. "Take him to the informatory."

**-**_**Currently I have forgotten the name of the nurse forgive me, if you know please leave it in a review or message-**_

Remus Lupin, who had resumed to teaching there again, picked Harry up and took him to the informatory.

Draco watched, he will visit his rival later tonight. Don't ask him why…even he wouldn't know.

-- --

Hours later the clock struck midnight. Draco snuck into the informatory. He walked by one of the lumps on the bed. He saw brown hair and the unmistakable lighting bolt over the head. _Stupid scar head. _The boy groaned and turned so that he was now on his back.

Harry groaned again, tossed around. "Is he having a nightmare?" Draco whispered to himself. "He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to wake him. He didn't expect the boy to calm down when he touched him.

"What in the bloody hell is he dreaming about?" Draco whispered out loud.

Harry groaned and the boy's eyes began to open. "Draco?"

Draco stared wide eyed at the use of his name. It seemed odd that Potter would call him by his first name.

Harry searched for his glasses then gasped. His sight was perfect.

"Well close your mouth Potter. You look like a fish with your mouth like that." Draco said glaring.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight." Draco said without thinking.

Harry blinked. "Why are you here then?"

'**He wanted to visit you because he actually felt concerned for you, what else Potter?'**

'_Estarca…he's my rival…why would he be worried about someone like me?'_

'**I don't know. I just know it was written all over his face. Besides who would want to be in at twelve in the morning.' **

'_Oh.'_

"HARRY!" Draco spoke louder. It has been five minutes and Draco had to say his name ten times.

"Huh? Sorry what were you saying?" Harry asked looking at Draco. This time kept his gaze. Draco looked more beautiful now. This is the first time Harry noticed the boy's features. Light blond hair was the obvious, Harry noticed how those silver eyes had a hint of blue in them, and he noticed how masculine Draco had gotten. Harry noticed how Draco's muscles had looked; it was perfect, not too big and not too scrawny. Harry was checking Draco out.

Draco noticed and smirked. "See something you like Harry?"

Harry was about to object but Estarca voice stopped him. '**I wouldn't lie to him if I were you.'**

'_Why?'_

'**If you haven't figured it out by your newfound attraction to the boy then you ARE the densest teenager I have ever met.'**

'_Huh?'_

'**Oh wait…I haven't told you about mates…Well then I will open up some information from my memories. Be careful you might feel like fainting again.'**

Harry stood up, he felt the need to go and touch Draco at the exact moment he felt Estarca's memories flow through him. He learnt about Ashtis mates. His body must have frozen because Draco gave him a concerned look. Although Harry wanted to celebrate from the look he fell forwards, the dizziness coming in.

Draco took a step forward and caught the boy. "Merlin, Potter what the bloody hell do you think your doing?!"

'**I warned you about the dizziness' **Harry was busy listening to Estarca's scolding to pay attention to the fact that Draco was holding him.

'_What does my mate have anything to do with Dr-…?_

'**OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE HARRY! DRACO MALFOY IS, I can't stress that enough, IS YOUR MATE!'**

Harry went pale. Draco shook him. "Potter? What in Merlin's name is happening to you?"

"Ah…I…I really need to speak to Dumbledore…" Harry said trying to stand up, using Draco's shoulders to help him.

Draco held him in place. Harry blushed because of Draco's hands on his waist.

"Potter, didn't you just go through a nasty merging? Seriously I will never get you Gryffindor's." Draco said.

"Please Draco…Please take me to Dumbledore?" Harry said looking up at Draco. His hands were clenching at Draco's robes, he tried to convince himself that it was for the sake of staying up.

Draco looked down into the emerald eyes. Harry's face looked to adorable to reject.

'_Must be because of that stupid merging…'_ Draco thought.

"Fine Potter, you owe me after this." Draco picked up Harry into his arms. He noticed how light the boy was and how feminine his body felt.

Draco started walking to Dumbledore's office. They stopped in front of their destination. After guessing a bunch of sweets they finally guessed the right one.

They walked in surprised to see Dumbledore sitting and waiting for them.

"I was expecting you two. Draco, you may place Harry in that seat and wait outside.

Draco frowned at the thought of leaving Harry but shook his head. He placed Harry on the chair and walked outside to wait for them.

"Now Harry…What is so important that you have to come here in the middle of the night?" Dumbledore asked.

"I already found my mate."

For the first time in a while Dumbledore was surprised. "You have? Already? Who is it?"

Harry blushed.

"No need to be nervous Harry, it is good for us to know so in case Voldermort finds out we can protect him." Dumbledore said.

"D-D-D-Draco Malfoy…" Harry stuttered out.

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised at this. "I see. I will a-"

Harry cut in. "Don't arrange anything. Please, I don't want Draco to know."

'**Harry it might be best to make arrangements to be close to Malfoy. A Ashtis is suppose to stay in contact with their mate after they have found out who it is. Since you have recently merged with me, it is crucial to stay with your mate because right now you are weak. You can die easily without being near Malfoy.'**

Harry sighed. Dumbledore immediately knew that Estarca had spoke to Harry. "She is right Harry. You have just barely merged and with rotten luck found your mate a little too soon. I will make arrangements with Draco so that you could be with him at all times."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore used his wand to open the door. Draco walked in and was about to take Harry until Dumbledore motioned for the boy to sit as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to ask you a favor."

Draco stared suspiciously while taking his seat. "What is this favor, if I might ask?"

"Harry is weak from just becoming an Ashtis, recently he has also found his mate." Dumbledore started.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So? What does this have to do with me?"

"You see Mr. Malfoy, Harry has just merged and found his mate. Without his mate's touch he will slowly begin to die." Dumbledore paused. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it old man. I don't have all day." Draco said, noticing Harry pouting in his chair at the rude tone in Draco's voice.

"Draco…do not through a tantrum when I tell you. You, Draco Malfoy, are Harry Potter's mate?"

"WHAT?!"

--

_**Well that's all for the first chapter. I thought of a really lame name for it. As you will see once I post this. Anyways I hope you review and enjoy any chapters I will post up. If I don't update quickly it is because I have things to do like summer school So I apologize ahead of time.**_

_**Enjoy your day.**_

_**Ch.1- complete**_


	2. Powers and Adjusting

Welcome to the second chapter of 'Chosen to love a Rival

_**Welcome to the second chapter of 'Chosen to love a Rival.' I thank those three people who have reviewed; it is appreciated more than you will ever know. Anyways I will be going on my Sims game after I write this chapter and two more chapters for my other stories. Once I am done I'm planning on making some stuff. So if this chapter is too short I apologize. It depends on how much concentration I have to write this stuff.**_

_**--**_

"WHAT?!"

A very angry Draco stood up from his chair.

Dumbledore sighed. "Please Mr. Malfoy refrain from any loudness."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU EXPECT?! I JUST FOUND THAT HARRY _FUCKING_ POTTER IS MY MATE!!" Draco practically roared out.

Harry was blinking constantly. **'I guess we got quite the luck, huh, Harry?'**

'_What do you mean in we?' _Harry thought to Estarca, watching Draco. Even when Draco's face was angry he thought it was pretty damn hot.

'**Hey if it wasn't for my kind you wouldn't even have a mate, a handsome one at least. Seriously, if you got with that red head-'**

Harry almost choked on hair. Lucky, the headmaster and yelling Draco didn't notice.

'_For Merlin's sake! He's my best friend.' _**'Yes but I've seen your memories, you two shagged once.' **_'…I rather listen to yelling. Stop going through my head. Hmph.' _**'I think that is impossible seeing how I'm in it.'**

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes. '_How did I put up with this all these years? Oh yes, not having students come in at midnight. Normal students sleep…then again since when has anything been normal in a wizard school…I should retire.' _Dumbledore thought, trying to block out Draco's tantrum.

It was the usual until Draco yelled, "-JUST YOU WAIT, MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!!"

Draco was about to stalk off but Dumbledore quickly closed and put a spell on the door. "I am TIRED of your ridiculous threatening. Your father wouldn't do anything about this situation."

"Yeah, and The Dark lord wears a tutu and dances ballet." Draco sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "I see you that you let your newfound feminism to be used in great lengths Potter."

Harry pouted in his seat. "At least I'll be better than any woman you can get."

Dumbledore rested his forehead against the palm of his hand. "If you two are done, I'd like to continue…"

Draco hesitated and sat in his seat again. Harry didn't know why he did it but he got up and sat in Draco's lap. Draco was going to push Harry off but once he looked into the pleading emerald eyes he just let the boy stay. Harry smiled and snuggled closer to Draco's warmth. **'Using you new looks to the extreme.' Estarca snickered in his mind. 'Since you acquired my girly looks, it seems your going to be the uke in the relationship.'**

'_The whaat?' _**'Uke, as in the submissive one.' **Harry felt his face redden.

"Harry, I am sure that conversing with Estarca is important but please try to focus." Dumbledore sighed. "Do I have to repeat everything I just told Malfoy?"

'**He said that you will be resorted into the Slytherin house. To make it seem like Draco is not you mate, they will just place the sorting hat on you once again.'**

"Sir, I don't want to be resorted." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Besides he isn't meant for Slytherin."

Dumbledore squinted his eyes. "That is not what the sorting hat said. Harry, you know what I'm talking about."

Harry stared at the man. Draco looked between the two. "You don't mean…SERIOUSLY?! Potter…really meant to be a Slytherin…" Suddenly Draco burst out laughing. "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THE DAY!!"

Harry pouted, offended. "Draco you're a meanie."

Draco stopped and stared at Harry. "That sounded really girly."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and got their attention. "Anyways tonight Harry will stay in the infirmatory. Seeing how you two are so close now he should be okay to last for tomorrow. Also I will assign you two your personal living quarters. I will have someone show you when you two prepare to go off to bed. While you in you're classes I will have your stuff moved in there so there will be no need for packing."

Draco scowled. "Don't I have a choice in this?"

"I'm afraid not. I am not sure what would happen if you rejected Harry."

Harry was about to talk but he waited for Estarca to say something. **'You would die if Draco rejected you.' **_'But the information you told me said the first rejection-' _** 'You will see once I show you my memories.' **

"I would die, sir." Harry said. Draco looked shocked and gaped at Harry. Isn't he supposed to be glad that the Golden boy would die? No, instead he felt sadness swept through his body. He wouldn't like that one bit, but why?

Draco just scowled and crossed his arms. "Fine. I will do this. Only because I would have no one worthy to duel."

Harry smiled at Draco and Draco felt the need to ravish the boy, of course he resisted.

"Good, Mr. Malfoy if you would kindly take Harry back to the infirmatory." Dumbledore said. He was tired.

Harry got up and started walking towards the door which opened for him. Draco followed. Harry turned to face Draco smiling. "This is totally and completely awesome."

Draco sighed, he walked past Harry. "No it's worse than hell."

"Why? I'm not that bad am I?" Harry caught up with him, his eyes showed a little sadness.

Draco sighed; he might have deal with Harry's emotions now. "No, it's just odder for me."

"Oh. I don't see it as odd. I am actually quite happy with it!" Harry said skipping towards the infirmatory doors.

"That is because you are now an Ashtis; I'm guessing that Ashtis enjoy being with their mate no matter who he or she is…" Draco said, he stopped once they reached the doors.

Harry turned to Draco. "I guess your right. I don't mind it though. I can forgive you for the past seven years at Hogwarts."

Draco shook his head. "Whatever. Go to sleep Potter." Draco started to walk away until he felt a small hand tug on his sleeve. "What?" He turned his head to look at Harry.

Harry blushed. "S-Sorry, I think that was the Ashtis in my reacting." **'No it was all you.' '**_Shut up.'_

"Well if you don't mind," Draco started, pulling his sleeve out of Harry's grasp. "I need to sleep, and so do you, Harry." Then he left towards his dormitory.

Harry stood there shocked. Slowly a smile crept onto his face and he jumped up and spun in a circle.

'_He said Harry! YAY! YAY!' _**'I know, it's totally awesome.' **_'I KNOW IT IS IT IS!' _**'I think we're done. Let's sleep; you have A LOT to learn tomorrow about our kin.' **'_Mkay!_'

Harry did one more happy jump and went into the infirmatory. He found himself asleep the second he fell on the mattress.

--

The next day they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mate, you did go through a lot of pain." Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I am fine, stop pestering me." Harry flashed a smile at them.

Dumbledore stood and every noticed, it was odd to have an announcement in the morning. "Today, we will resort one student. Harry Potter will you come up here please?"

Harry took a big bite of his food, wiped his mouth, and went over there.

"Harry will be resorted into a different house today."

Gasps or private conversing where heard throughout the great hall. Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on Harry.

"Ah, Harry, It seems like this time you have no choice."

Harry replied under his breathe. "It seems that way. Although I will end up closer to my mate by this!" His happy tone was obvious.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out. Almost everyone gaped, except Draco, who happily continued his meal. Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco, noticed. _'So he did visit Potter last night. Now I just have to figure out what is really going on.' _Blaise smiled and started eating again.

Harry skipped back to where he was sitting and began eating again.

"Bloody hell Harry, What is going on?" Ron, Hermione and the twins said at the same time.

"I will tell you when I want to tell you guys. For now, it's my little secret." He said giggling.

'**I think I turned you into a girl. I didn't give you a vajayjay too did I?' **_**'**__Nope I still got my manhood.' _**Estarca laughed. 'Well here is some new information on how to use your powers.'**

Harry saw memories pop up. He felt dizzy and suddenly fell backwards on the bench. "Ow…"

"Bloody Hell, you alright mate?" Ron asked leaning over the table.

"Yup, hey lookie the ceiling looks prettier than normal." Harry said pointing up. The twins helped him back up.

Draco was looking at Harry from the Slytherin table. _'Who in the world falls off a bench so suddenly? It's like a thing from a movie or something.'_ He thought. He brought his attention back to his food.

Harry heard his friends laughing at his strange behavior and he pouted in response. "You guys are mean!"

"And you're acting like a girl Harry" Seamus said chuckling.

Harry shot him a glare. "Hmph." He turned his head to his empty plate. "Darn, I finished my food."

'_Maybe I'll go practice using my magic.' _**'Not a good idea Harry! You are still weak.' **_'So? I want to try it out!' _**'Fine but if you faint from overexerting yourself don't blame me!' **

Harry excused himself and walked out of the Great Hall before you could even say bye to the boy. He left and found a pretty private area. "First to check if there is anyone following me…" He took out a map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said tapping his wand on the paper. Letters showed and he opened it up.

"Let's see…no one seems to be coming this way. Good." He lifted his wand. "Mischief managed." He tapped the paper again and the letters disappeared.

'_Okay Estarca, you better make sure I don't do anything wrong.' _**'Hell no, I warned you to NOT do this.' **_'You will help me! I mean you ARE a part of me now, if I accidentally explode it will kill you too!' _**'Oh FINE! First you concentrate on which power you want. Wind is the easiest so let's try that.' **

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. **'Good, now open you eyes and find something light, like a leaf and use wind to move it around.'**

"_That doesn't sound fun.' _**'STFU AND JUST DO IT!' **_'Jeez, you're awfully cranky.'_

Harry found a leaf on the ground and picked it up. He held it on his palm and looked at it. Slowly he summoned some wind. He moved the leaf up and down then left to right. He smiled. Slowly he used to wind to put the leaf back into the ground.

'**Good job for your first time Harry. Now, let's try fire. All you need to do is concentrate and try not to burn your robes.' **_'I'm not that clumsy.' _**'I think you falling off the bench shows that you are.' **

Harry pouted but put his palm in front of him. After a whole lot of concentration he made a small little fireball just right above his hand. "SWE-ET!" He tried to make it bigger and it worked. He got it to a size of a bowling ball then shrunk it until there was nothing.

Suddenly he felt himself falling backwards.

"POTTER!" a voice yelled.

Harry felt himself hit someone's chest and arms holding onto him. He looked up to see Draco's face. "Hi." He said.

"YOU NEARLY FAINT AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HI'!?" Draco scolded loudly.

Harry smiled. "Well, I don't know what else I can say."

"You could not say anything. Now what were you doing that would cause you to faint?" Draco asked, facing Harry towards him.

"I was practicing my new powers! You want to see?" Harry said excitingly.

"No. You almost fainted." Draco sighed and smacked his palm against his forehead. "You really are stupid. Who overexerts themselves when they are weak?"

"Hey I am SO not stupid." Harry crossed his arms. **'You are.'**

'_ESTARCA! Not you too…' _**'Can't deny the undeniable truth.'**

"Come on Potter, I already found out new living quarters, you will rest there."

"But I'm not tired!" Harry said.

"You WILL rest there." Draco basically ordered, he started walking, dragging Harry with him.

"But-But!" Harry stuttered. The two made it two their new portrait. Some kind of animal was there. "Password?" it asked.

"Heroin." The portrait nodded and opened for the two of them. Draco dragged Harry in.

Harry froze. It was a amazing. "COOL!" Harry started looking around like a tourist in a new big city. Draco stared at him.

Draco noticed how Harry's long eyelashes added to his feminine look. Then he saw the eyes glinting with happiness when the boy saw something he liked. Draco stopped the smile that was tugging on his lips.

"Draco! Have you seen our bedroom?!"

Draco walked over there and scowled. "There is only one bed."

"I don't mind." Harry said shrugging. He leapt and landed on the comfortable bed. "Wow this is really soft, come on Draco you should try it."

Draco sat on the bed; he had to admit it WAS soft. Harry automatically sat in Draco's lap.

"Hey don't get to comfortable." Draco said, regretted it when he saw Harry's hurt eyes. "Look, I need time to adjust to your Ashtis ways. I understand that you need to contact me every once and a while. I'm just not used to intimate stuff."

"Is a hug intimate to you?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I never really liked hugs; my mom is the only exception." Draco said, wondering why he was telling Harry this.

"Oh. Well you better get used to me hugging you!" Harry said grinning ear to ear. He put his arms around Draco and let his head rest against his mate's chest.

"Oi, I just said I needed time to adjust!" Draco said. He wouldn't admit it but Harry's body fitted his just perfectly.

Harry looked up at him. "Sooo?"

"So, I don't want any intimate touches unless it's necessary." Draco sighed.

"Please? I need this…It's hard knowing that my mate hates me." Harry said the sadness obvious in his tone.

Draco sighed once again. "I don't necessarily hate you Potter."

Harry smiled but Draco lifted his finger. "BUT, I don't necessarily like you either." He saw Harry's face drop a little.

"Listen, I will try to find any feelings towards you. For now we will just be…acquaintances."

Harry nodded sadly. He didn't want to be acquaintances, he wanted to be lovers. Draco sighed and cupped Harry's chin and turned the boy's face to face his. "Listen, I will do this only to make you happy okay? So don't get any ideas."

Harry face went to confusion, do what?

Draco looked at Harry and inhaled. He couldn't believe he was going to do this but he didn't like seeing Harry sad. He lifted Harry's chin a little higher and leaned his head down. Gently, he pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry's eyes went wide then slowly closed. He was about to wrap his arm around Draco's shoulders when the blonde pulled back.

"Don't get used to it Potter. Now go to sleep. I don't want you fainting all over Hogwarts just because you decided to practice you magic."

Harry nodded and got off Draco's lap. He used magic to change his clothes and went under the sheets. Draco got up to leave but Harry tugged on his sleeve.

"What?" Draco said turning his body towards Harry.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

Draco sighed and nodded. "Fine." He sat in a chair that was in the room. "Now sleep."

Harry nodded and blushed slightly. "Thank you my Dragon."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Only his mother called him that. Before he could order Harry to never call him that again he laid his eyes on a very beautiful and now fully asleep boy.

_This will take a lot of adjusting._

_--_

_**Well that's all for this chapter. I hope it wasn't crappy. Anyways I would like to get reviews, if you don't I understand. Lol. Now it's time to put this document up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Ch.2 Adjusting complete**_


	3. Shower,Advantages of Feminism and Hatred

Welcome to chapter three of 'Chosen to love a Rival'

_**Welcome to chapter three of 'Chosen to love a Rival'. I appreciate any reviews I have gotten in the last few days. Also any favorite adds and ect. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_More information about Ashtis: Ashtis, as I have said, are elementals. They are able to use their assigned element to their advantage. Ashtis elements are controlled by concentration and time. When an Ashtis has fully mastered their element their power increases. Once it does increase, Ashtis find themselves controlling an ocean or volcano. The only catch is, if the Ashtis overuses their power, they will die. _

_Ashtis Shrieks: the Shrieks of an Ashtis is usually when he or she is in danger, that and it also calls his or her mate. Simple as that._

_One Enemy: Ashtis only have one magical creature that is their enemy. That creature is called a nightmare. Nightmares are rare but if they find a person or think to feast on and leave it alive. Over three days the person or creature will go through unbearable pain and turn completely evil. Their appearances changes, usually making them look even more menacing and fearful. Even Dark Ashtis hate nightmares despite the fact that the creature is almost as evil as they are._

_**--**_

Sunlight came into the room, stirring up the sleeping boy. Green eyes woke up in confusion and immediately Harry sat up from the bed.

Draco seemed to be sleeping on the chair at side of him. Harry smiled. "That's right…almost fainted." Harry eyed the once in a moment sight of Draco. The blonde was looking completely vulnerable and cute. The way Draco's hair fell on his forehead, how the pale skin seemed to glow, and how tempting the lips looked slightly opened. Harry closed his eyes, sighing; he didn't want to look away from the beauty.

'**What an awesome sight to see in the morning.' **Harry jumped at Estarca's voice, hitting the bed post hard. "OW!"

Harry was rubbing his head; he didn't get to see silver eyes blinking open. "Potter?"

Harry mentally scolded Estarca and glanced at Draco. "Hello Dragon"

Draco automatically scowled. "Don't call me that. What time is it?"

"Well…you see…it's the morning of next day." Harry said, not wanting to know the reaction of a Draco who ACTUALLY skipped classes.

"WHAT?! I MISSED MOST OF MY CLASSES YESTERDAY!" Draco jumped up from his seat, grabbing some clothes. "Potter! I blame you of ANY make-up homework!" The blonde growled and went into the bathroom.

Harry blinked and started laughing. '_So that's what he's like. Jeez, Mr. Perfect misses a few classes and goes crazy.' _**'Hmn, if he's Mr. Perfect does that mean his junk is the perfect size?' **

Harry felt a blush go across his face and he immediately stopped laughing. _'ESTARCA!' _**'It's natural for us to feel horny Harry. You saw your new found information in the dream didn't you?' **

Harry face wrinkled. The dream was with Estarca, you really can't call it a dream. Anyways, apparently my kind has a need to want children. Hence, constant, twenty-four seven, annoying, delicious pleasure of being HORNY.

'_Estarca I'll kill you if you get me down that path. I am abstinent.' _**'Right, and the night of Halloween last year Ron and you did NOT shag in the Room of Requirement' Estarca's voice rang with sarcasm. **_'STOP BRINGING THAT UP!!' _**'It's good blackmail material' **_'What?' _**'You see, at the moment when you sleep I can control your body. I can tell people your little secret.' Estarca paused to laugh evilly. 'I want you to join Draco in the bathroom!' Estarca was lying but Harry couldn't tell. **

Harry was completely and utterly…willing to. He knocked on the bathroom door, from close up he could hear the shower.

"IN THE SHOWER POTTER, BUG OFF!" a voice came through the door.

Harry opened the door. There in the shower was a very pale, very _nude_, Draco Malfoy.

'_Holy-'_**'No, this is my sentence now, SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN HE'S HOT! '**

Harry nodded in agreement and came in, surprisingly calm with a heart beating at 110 or more. Draco realized Harry there and covered his privates. "FUCK, POTTER! I SAID I WAS IN THE SHOWER!"

Harry giggled. **'Harry I think I should tell you why you act like a girl sometimes.' **_'Oh please, I don't act like a girl.' _**'Actually, the reason is because of the merging so I should probably mention that some of my hormones have mixed with you. You're as emotional and as horny as a pregnant person could get.' **_'Can I ask why you're telling me this now?' _**'Because you're getting horny, you know I never thought I'd actually FEEL the rising of a guy's dic-' **_'SHUT UP! Let's just enjoooy the view'_

Harry listened, trying not to eye Draco's package. The blonde completely forgot about his nudeness and was now yelling at the Ashtis, who happened to be slightly aroused. Harry put toothpaste on his toothbrush and stuck it in his mouth, it was the only way he could keep the drool in. "Smffy Draaawon" He said while brushing. His eyes still lingering down, Draco seemed to notice and blushed, wait-Draco Malfoy blushes?

"GET OUT POTTER!"

Harry took the toothbrush out of his mouth and spat out the toothpaste. "Why? You're just naked."

"**Nudity of a mate is really exciting.' **_'You don't have to tell me twice.'_

"POTTER! THAT IS EXACTLY WHY YOU SHOULD GET OUT!!" The blonde yelled, his hands remaining over his…package.

"You do realize there is shower curtains right?" Harry said slightly amused and very, very hard.

A shade of pink flowed across Draco's face, it re-colored his old blush into a nicely rosy-red.

"I'm so going to kill you Potter." Draco gripped the shower curtain and yanked it closed.

'_He saw me naked, he saw me naked, Harry FUCKING Potter saw me naked!' _was all that Draco could think over and over.

Harry cleaned his toothbrush and looked at his hair. "Since when was my hair this long, and how did these streaks get in it."

Harry rediscovering his newfound beauty, finally realized that his hair was still brown but had a few strands of crimson red in it, the tips were slightly emerald, like his eyes but darker so you couldn't tell. He noticed that the bottom of his earlobe was red markings.

His face was like a perfect females, eyes bigger, lips fuller, nose just adorable, a smile worked its way across his face. He pulled at his shirt, looking at his chest, luckily for him it was perfect too, not girly at all.

'_Work out much Estarca? Even my old shape wasn't this good.' _**'Well the search for you, Potter, was long and took me many years.' **_'That's right, did you know that after our dream cha, I saw one of your memories?' _**'Yes, I believe it is the one where I meet a Japanese Ashtis. I swear I never thought I'd see one! Our kind hasn't cross-breeded in centuries!' **_'I just thought it made him look beautiful.' _**'Too bad we can't have him. I don't even want to think of all the pain we would get.' **

Harry sighed. He really wished he got to date more people before this merging. Harry used a spell and cut his hair to shoulder length then tied it back. It didn't make him look girly, just hot that anybody would want to shag him.

"Jeez Estarca, you were albino or something because my skin isn't that tanned anymore." Harry accidentally said out loud.

"POTTER QUIT TALKING TO YOURSELF AND GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALREADY!"

Harry jumped at Draco's voice. Right, naked mate in shower, must get out before tempted to join. Harry quickly finished up and went out of the bathroom. Using his spell to change again he walked out of their dorm.

--_**Several hours later the boy's went to their classes**_

Harry was taking a new class that he was forced to joined. It was a brand new class that was being tested by seventh year students like him.

Harry put his chin in his hand and stared at the new teacher with a bored expression. _'Why do I always get the strange classes.'_

"Harry!" the new teacher,Mr. Wilson, yelled, causing Harry to come out of his daydreaming. "What did I just say?"

'**He was crying over his divorce and actually telling you about how important "kids these days" should keep their virginity or they'll end up with an STD. He was barely going into detail about his first time. Ew.'**

Harry's nose wrinkled at the thought. "You were discussing about the first time you got laid."

"It seems you were listening Mr. Potter." Mr. Wilson stuck his nose up in the air.

'**Oh YAY! It seems like we got a new Mr. Snape!' **_"Oh me oh my I'm going to __die__!'_

Harry wondered. He gave the cutest face every and made his eyes water. "I'm sorry Mr. Wilson, I just have so much on my mind today and I can't help my mind wandering off."

Mr. Wilson's face seemed to flush and the teacher fumbled over words. "W-Well, Mr. Potter-eeer- It's okay." The teacher said quickly, turning around and quickly returning to his lecture.

"_Wonder if that'll work on professor Snape.' _Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief. This was going to be fun.

--_**Later, Snape's class**_.

An explosion heard throughout the school, where was the noise coming from? SNAPE'S POTION CLASS OF COURSE!

Harry was preparing his face while an angry Snape came towards him and Neville, who was his partner. He made sure Snape saw that Harry was the one to make the mistake.

"Mr. Potter, I am very sure you are away of the rats tail you put in your potion, causing a very disrupted explosion." The black haired man basically hissed out.

Harry finally finished his face and looked up at Snape. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, I was a bit distracted by Estarca's voice." He sniffled a fake sob. "I-I it won't happen again."

**'Exactly why am I the one you have to blame? Why not the beauty of your mate?' **_'The school doesn't exactly know about that yet, besides your in my head. You gotta admit it IS distracting sometimes.' _**Estarca's "hmphed". 'Excuse me for teaching you about our kind!"**

Everyone was shocked when they saw Professor Snape trying to find the right words. It seems the man didn't know how to handle crying _males_, he was used to ignoring crying females. Plus this WAS Harry Potter, who had never in his life felt like _crying_ in front of Snape.

"M-make sure it doesn't Potter. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor." Snape casted a cleaning charm and the mess was gone. He proudly walked back to the front, even though he was still shocked.

Harry smiled. Ron, who was in the desks in front of him, turned to Harry. "Harry, mate, how in the world did you do that?!" he whispered.

Harry smirked, seems like he was picking up a habit from Draco already. "First, don't call me mate anymore. Second, it's all in the face."

Draco who was with Pansy in the back sighed. Pansy looked at him. She knew everything between the two seeing how Draco and Pansy were best friends. "It seems your Ashtis makes Snape into a pile of goo.

Draco nodded. An unknown feeling poked and stabbed him. Draco Malfoy had felt jealousy.

Jealousy…of _his_ Ashtis was showing that face off to every freaking teacher at Hogwarts.

'_I'm so going to kill Potter…'_

_--_

Everyone was in the great hall. Before the golden trio walked in Harry talked to them, told them everything. Surprisingly they took it amazingly well, even Ron.

"I always had a feeling Harry. Rivals like you and Malfoy always seemed destined for each other." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "It seems that way, oh Harry, would you mind if I wrote a book about Ashtis?"

'**The Granger should mind her own business. Only our mates should know about us…but she can write what she observes.' **

Harry winced at Estarca's hissing. "Sorry Hermione, only our mates are to know of our secrets. Estarca says you can write what you observe."

Hermione smiled. "You know that is my greatest talent."

Ron huffed. "That and you kiss the living daylights out of guys too."

"Ron, you're only saying that because you can't kiss me and want too."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "He can but refuses to tell use why he's reserving his lips." Harry threw a smirk at his bisexual red head. "Isn't that right?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You know...wha...I...HMPH!" Ron huffed and went in the great hall.

Hermione sighed. "Wish he would tell us who the guy or girl is, for all we know she or he could be a Ravenclaw." Hermione shook her head. "Anyways I got Krum, so I guess all well that ends well." She walked in.

Harry titled his head to the side and said loudly. "You're back with him?" He followed but remembered that he was resorted and sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table.

Blaise Zabini was sitting on the other side of Draco. "Hello Harry."

Harry smiled and waved. "Hello BZ!"

Blaise sighed. "Why does everyone give me random nicknames." The boy picked at his food before popping one into his mouth.

Dumbledore stood and everyone looked up to see what the commotion was this time.

"Everyone, we have a new student today." The old man looked at the door. "Please welcome, JEREMY WICKS!"

Suddenly a boy was at the door way. Dark and scary looks, no student dared to look his way for long. He walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

Passing Harry slightly the boy stopped and turned. He glared at Harry, both their bodies tensing.

'**It's a nightmare' Estarca growled in his head. 'Their our greatest and only enemy.' **

Harry didn't need to be told that, he could feel it naturally. Snarls erupted between the two. Slytherins tried to get away and stay away from both boys. A specific nerd Gryffindor noticed and took note of Harry's behavior while Ron looked with great interest at the commotion.

The dark creature spoke, "Never thought I'd run into one of your kind here."

Harry snarled. "Likewise, Now get you're disgusting scent away from me. It smells like a rotting body."

Everyone who was nearby looked confuse, they couldn't smell anything. Dumbledore coughed loudly. Jeremy barely moved, never letting his black eyes off Harry's.

"I'd be glad to get out of your scent. It's sweet, disgustingly and too pure. Even dragon shit smells better." Jeremy eyes steeled over. He turned his head and backed away.

Harry was about to jump at the boy but dealt with a low growl.

Draco was in shock of how quickly those two hated each other. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and the Golden boy looked at him with a smile. He felt the body relax under his touch and quickly returned to his food.

Pansy had a gleam in her eye. '_This will be fun.'_

Jeremy was sorted into Slytherin. Harry snarled as the boy got closer to their table to sit next to Pansy, luckily she wasn't too close to Harry's side. "Don't worry Harry, I'll keep Mr. Gloomy here away from you."

The nightmare hissed at her but sat silently afterwards. Both creatures send snarls or glares towards each other. Harry finished his food and left for outside. **'Why the hell would they let a nightmare into the school. They can be cannibals, he must have been tamed.' **_'Tamed?' _**'Yes, nightmares are usually wild, then again if he was once human and was left for dead by a nightmare that might explain the little conscience he has left.' **

Harry smelt something disgusting and turned to see the dark creature. His mouth turned into a frown and his eyes glazed over. "What is a monster like you doing at Hogwarts?"

"The same as a creature like yourself would be doing here. It seems I meet Harry Potter, famous boy who lived." Jeremy gave a wicked smile. "I never thought the Golden boy would be my enemy."

Harry snarled.

"So golden boy, has your life been miserable? Too bad I wasn't there to see anything bad happen to you."

Harry wanted to rip that head off it's body.

"Just wait, I'll have my chance to ruin you completely, probably kill your mate. Too bad I don't know who he is."

That did it. Magic flowed out of Harry's body. Jeremy's dark magic came out as well.

Every student in the great hall could witness this, right outside the door they felt it.

Harry's eyes turned red, same with his hair. The nightmare eyes turned black, hair black, claws growing out of his nails. The two's appearances changed. "I'm going to rip your head right off, DO NOT EVER THREATEN MY MATE!"

The nightmare smiled, or at least attempted one. "So you know who he is? I'm so glad, now I can beat it out of you and torture him in front of you."

Harry clasped his hands together and chanted in a ancient language. Jeremy brought his hands over his head and chanted. A dark ball formed between his hands, Harry made a light surround his as well. The two started running towards each other.

Draco ran outside knowing if he didn't stop they'd both be dead. "HARRY!"

_**--**_

_**Sorry for the long update. I've been busy with summer school. Which I'm glad to announce that I'm doing good in geometry! WOOT! For once in my life I got a B in a math department. does my happy dance woot woot! Anyways, sorry if the chapter sucks. I had started it with an idea but lost the idea this week when I continued writing it. Hope you do like. Critique&Review Rens.**_

_**p.s. The Nightmare is actually my ex's creature so thanks to him I got to use it.**_


	4. Control n the problem of being drunk

_**Chapter Four of Chosen to love a Rival**_

_**Aw I changed the way Harry and Estarca communicate so no one will get confused anymore. **_

_**name: italics for their talks**_

**_'...' is thoughts_**

**_"..." is talking. simple right?_**

_**-- Last time --**_

**_Harry's eyes turned red, same with his hair. The nightmare eyes turned black, hair black, claws growing out of his nails. The two's appearances changed. "I'm going to rip your head right off, DO NOT EVER THREATEN MY MATE!"_**

**_The nightmare smiled, or at least attempted one. "So you know who he is? I'm so glad, now I can beat it out of you and torture him in front of you."_**

**_Harry clasped his hands together and chanted in a ancient language. Jeremy brought his hands over his head and chanted. A dark ball formed between his hands, Harry made a light surround his as well. The two started running towards each other._**

**_Draco ran outside knowing if he didn't stop they'd both be dead. "HARRY!"_**

**_- - - - - - - - -_**

Draco knew he wouldn't make it. Pansy who had followed stopped knowing that it wasn't any use to stop them. Dumbledore stood watching, he knew that two creatures fighting wasn't something he could stop.

Harry and Jeremy's magic clashed first. A wind swept through the whole school and students either ducked or went flying across the room just to be hit a magic cushion. Draco felt the force pushing him back but he fought against it. His eyes widened and he ducked to the ground when the magic made an explosion.

Harry went flying through a pillar and Jeremy hit the stone wall, leaving a huge hole. Harry landed on the courtyard of the school. He slowly stood up and Jeremy did the same. The two creature's magic swarmed around their bodies, taking a visible form. Draco knew that they would attack again and saw his chance.

"HARRY!"

Harry looked at his mate. Draco frowned. "YOU BETTER CALM THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

Harry's magic soon faded and he walked up to his mate quickly. Harry then turned to Jeremy, who was smiling.

"That is your mate? I am so glad I can meet him without looking for him." Jeremy's voice came out like venom to the ears. Harry's growl was pushed back when Draco gripped his wrist tightly.

"Potter, I swear if you start up another fight I will personally beat you to a bloody pulp. Now let's go!" Draco said yanking on the wrist, and started walking.

Jeremy growled as Harry passed by him. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

Harry couldn't respond and after ten minutes found himself being thrown onto the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" his mate yelled at him. Harry bit his lip.

_Estarca: It's called protecting a mate from an evil insane outcast Nightmare from the future injuries it might cause._

_Harry:_ _Yes, but I highly doubt Draco will see it like that._

"He's my arch enemy." Harry said pouting.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! IT DOES NOT GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO NEARLY TEAR DOWN THE WHOLE FREAKING SCHOOL!" Draco arms began to move around exceedingly face as he scolded Harry.

_Estarca: You know he's hot when he's angry._

_Harry: I realize that. _

_Estarca: You do realize that there will be some pain for angering your mate right?_

_Harry: Only if he decides to ignore me completely…_

_Estarca: Yes, but it won't be good for us._

_Harry: Why? I have gotten flashes of your memories but you never show me anything about a mate! Is it that your mate rejected you?_

_Estarca: -growls- I think you should shut up now Potter. _

_Harry: Why can't you tell me? We are one now and soon you will disappear for good. I don't want that…I really don't! I want to know what I can while it lasts!_

_Estarca: I don't want it either but I can't tell you. Now pay attention to your mate since he's calling you._

_Harry: ESTARCA!_

"POTTER! Have you been listening to anything I have said for the last five minutes!?"

Harry shrank back. "Sorry…"

Draco sighed. "I am not repeating it. Just try and get along with Jeremy. What's so bad about him anyways?"

Harry bit his lip. "He's a Nightmare, my enemy."

"Oh right he goes into your dreams and give you nightmares...He's a freaking flesh living being what are you on Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't get confused. Nightmares have a different accent that you can't really tell. Anyways, a Nightmare is a dark creature that was either already one or changed into one. They have no control and feed on others. I supposed he was tamed or he has some human consciousness left."

"What…?" Draco said blankly, obviously not getting anything Harry was saying.

"Nothing. Just don't go near him…please Draco?"

Draco snorted. "Like I'd listen to you Potter."

Harry died a little inside. He knew Draco would never love him. He was going to die. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "You should. Don't expect me not to fight with him if you choose to ignore me."

Draco frowned. "You better now Potter. Anyways I can choose who I want to be friends with."

Harry stood up. He looked up at Draco with big emerald eyes, eyes that showed anger and irritation. "First of all it's Harry. HAR-RY! Second of all…I am your mate. I do care for your life and if Jeremy does ANYTHING to harm you- no if he even TOUCHES you I will not be responsible for my actions."

"You're not my babysitter Potter." Draco scowled. The blonde stood up and went to leave their room.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked following.

Draco didn't glance at him, he just answered in a very cold voice. "Out Potter. Why don't you just go to bed?" The rest was mumbled and the blonde left.

Harry whimpered. _'He will never love me…He will never accept me…what am I to do?'_

Harry sighed. Maybe Draco doesn't like it when someone is trying to control him. Then again Harry will happily comply to be a submissive in a relationship- but it's something Draco doesn't want. So it doesn't matter then right?

Harry sat on a chair, cradling his knees to his chest. He rested his chin and stared at the floor in deep thought.

Malfoy's aren't known to be submissive and kind. Draco was a little different though. Draco had kissed Harry just to make him happy right? Draco was kind, Harry was sure of that.

"But…he doesn't want me as his mate…" Harry mumbled.

Over the last seven years at Hogwarts they have never been anything but rivals.

"Not even friends…but…"

Harry sighed. His thoughts kept going late into the night. Harry realized how late it was and worried about Draco. He got up and opened to portrait just to see a very messy looking blonde.

"Dragon…?"

The blonde snorted rudely and stumbled into the room. The body collapsed slightly on him and Harry did his best not to drop him. Sure, he was a strong creature but since it was just a few days after the merging he was as weak as hell.

"D-Dragon you're heavy."

The blonde mumbled some incoherent words and Harry sighed. Harry started leading the blonde into the room.

"Eh- hic – Potter…why is it youuuuu of all people had to be –hic hic- my mate?"

Harry just sat Draco down on the bed. "Were you drinking?"

"Malfoy's –hic- don't drink!"

Harry giggled. "Sure, and you are sooo not drunk right now."

Draco stuck his tongue out childishly. Harry froze when he felt Draco's gaze studying him. In studying he meant checking him out, a steady blush took over his face.

"Dragon I think you should sleep."

The blonde smirked and let out a hick. Harry was about to go get some coffee or something but a hand yanked him.

Harry found himself on the bed, his eyes widened at his drunken mate. "D-Draco?"

"Mine." Was all that came out of the blonde's mouth, until it started nibbling on Harry's neck.

Harry's eyes widen more than possible. Sure, he loved the fact his mate was doing this but he knew better. He did not want to do this with a drunken mate who hates him. Harry started resisting, making sure not to hurt Draco. "Stop it."

The blonde ignored him and started taking off Harry's clothes. Harry shivered when cold air hit his naked chest. He had to fight harder. "Draco, Draco stop it. You don't want to do this!"

Again, the blonde ignored him. Draco had unbuttoned his trousers and Harry heard the zipper being pulled down. Harry frowned. What now? Harry knew he couldn't harm his mate.

'_Great you are being raped by your mate who happens to hate you and you can't really do anything about it…I wonder if some people would find this ironic?'_

Harry barely noticed when Draco took off his own shirt. Harry felt tears go down his cheeks as Draco started sucking and nipping on his skin. This is not how it is suppose to be. Harry felt the hand slip into his boxers and over his length. That is enough!

"…no…STOP!" Harry yelled. Draco flew backwards and hit the wall by the wind Harry conjured. Harry screamed as he felt the pain of harming his mate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I am ending it there. Why? I have no clue! I just can't write a whole chapter today. If you were suspecting rape there was no way I could do that. Unless you wanted a pregnant Harry a little too soon! 3. Lol Anyways I hope you enjoyed this little itty bitty short chapter. I also have a fight scene coming up again. Jeremy is my hottie scary looking nightmare after all. Have a nice day!**


	5. Forgiving somehow brings happiness

_'I feel sick - I shouldn't have done it. But what exactly have I done?' - Rens_

_**Chosen to Love a Rival Ch 3. **_

_**Chapter Title: Forgiving somehow brings Happiness**_

_**- Last Time -**_

'_**Great you are being raped by your mate who happens to hate you and you can't really do anything about it…I wonder if some people would find this ironic?'**_

_**Harry barely noticed when Draco took off his own shirt. Harry felt tears go down his cheeks as Draco started sucking and nipping on his skin. This is not how it is suppose to be. Harry felt the hand slip into his boxers and over his length. That is enough!**_

"…_**no…STOP!" Harry yelled. Draco flew backwards and hit the wall by the wind Harry conjured. Harry screamed as he felt the pain of harming his mate.**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

_**- - - - - -**_

A groan echoed through the room. The eyes fluttered open and widened when it saw someone.

Draco got up and went to Harry, who was huddled into a little ball on the bed. The boy had tears streaming down his face and the chest had cuts, not only that but like it was in the merging the bones were cracking and putting themselves back together. It seemed like it was ten times worse.

"Harry?" Harry what happened?" Draco asked, once he put a hand on the boy the cuts disappeared and the cracking stopped – open wounds healed. Harry only glanced up at him until the eyes rolled back and he fell back on the bed with a thud.

"What…" Draco winced when he rubbed his head. He tried to recollect what happened but couldn't place his finger on it.

Draco looked at Harry. So much blood on the bed, what happened? Draco sighed and picked Harry up and put the boy on the chair. He waved his hand over the bed and the blood stains were gone.

Draco made the bed and then put Harry under the sheets. He carefully fixed the messy hair and gasped. He grasped his head with his hands as the memories flooded into his mind.

"_Out Potter. Why don't you just go to bed?"_

"_Dragon...?"_

"_Eh –hic- Potter why is it that youuuuu of all people had to be–hic hic- my mate?"_

"_Mine"_

"_Stop it!"_

_Pain, head hurts…_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_That piercing noise…hurts…headache…_

_Darkness_

Draco put his hands over his temples. "I didn't do that. There is no way I did that." Draco looked down at Harry. He finally noticed the shirt on the floor. He noticed the pants being undone. Draco ran to the bathroom and vomited.

'_I didn't do that. I wouldn't do that. I feel sick, disgusted, I'm disgusting.' _Draco thought while he leaned over the toilet. _'Rape, I almost raped him. He got hurt because of it. Crap, shit, FUCK!'_

Draco finished and flushed the toilet. He went and washed his face. Disgusting, the reflection in the mirror looked disgusting. Guilt and disgust washed over his soul.

Draco went back to check the boy. He felt horrible – sure it was guilt but the shame. Oh that hurts the most. He looked down at the fainted form and sighed. _'Shit! Sorry Potter- Harry, you at least deserved to be called by your name after what happened.'_ Draco ran a hand through the silky blond hair and cursed.

The blonde scowled and started pacing around the room. He jumped when a small whisper was heard.

"Dragon?"

Draco immediately went to Harry's side. "Shit. You're awake. Are you okay?"

The Ashtis laughed softly. "Yeah." The boy sat up and groaned. Draco gently pushed him back down.

"Sorry – I should have controlled myself. No I shouldn't have went out and gotten drunk. You stay in bed today. I'll ask your friends to make some notes for you okay?"

Despite all the pain Harry had felt earlier he smiled at Draco. "Thank you."

Draco stumbled over words. His mind went blank at how the boy could forgive him so easily. "Y-You're welcome P – Harry."

Those green eyes flashed with happiness. "You called me by my name!"

Draco slightly smiled at the cute reaction. "It isn't the first time though. Don't know why you're all excited."

Harry was gaping now and he wanted to pounce his mate. "Y-You smiled at me!" Draco backed away just in case Harry came jumping at him.

"Is it so wrong to smile?"

Harry bit his lip. "I didn't think you would ever smile at me without a reason."

"What?"

"Well you know – you could be faking it for my sake. Like how you kissed me to make me happy." Harry fidgeted with the blanket, pulling on some lose strings that were sewed in.

Draco sighed. "Sorry. I'm just not very happy with this kind of circumstances. Nor am I happy with what I almost did." Draco had no idea why he added that in – it wasn't like him to admit such things.

Harry looked at the blonde and smiled gently. "I can understand the first part. For what happen yesterday its okay."

Draco scowled. "It is definitely not okay! You realize what would have happen if I did rape you?! I would have felt horrible. Plus I'd be forcing myself on you and make you feel even worse than horrible!!"

Harry smiled. "Even if you did I'd love you all the same."

Draco blinked. Did Harry just say that? Is that a blush on the former Gryffindor? Wait – why does his face feel heated too?

"Oh – um – please just forget that." Harry rambled on after that trying to find ways to change subject. He noticed Draco staring off into space, like he was registering what Harry just said.

_Estarca: Smooth move Einstein. I believe you're mate is frozen._

_Harry: - groans – I didn't mean to say it!_

_Estarca: I know. Don't worry. I think he just isn't used to getting that kind of affection and confession so quickly. I mean you only been his mate for what? 2 or three days?_

_Harry: -sighs – you're right._

Draco groaned. "Listen, you'll only get hurt from admitting you love me so quickly. Not only that but my father –"

Harry growled. "I can admit that I love you as much as I want. You are my mate so a little pain won't hurt because I'd still love you. I don't care about your father either! All I would say to him is 'bring it on bitch' because I wouldn't care for his opinion anyways."

Draco blinked. "I was going to say my father would say it's dangerous but okay."

Harry flushed. "Whatever."

Draco felt weird. This feeling of being…peaceful and calm. The feeling of happiness, it was all foreign to him. It felt so…true, so real.

Maybe having Harry as a mate won't be so bad. It was pretty amusing and made his days seem a little bit...brighter.

"Harry?"

The boy looked up and their eyes connected.

"I'd like to..."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "You like to what?"

Draco gulped. "Nothing. Never mind Potter. I'll be back later okay?"

Harry sighed. "Fiiine!" Great, his mate was calling him Potter again.

Draco ran a hand through his hair but leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on the Ashtis's forehead. "See you." At that the blonde walked out with only one question in his mind. _'What the hell is going on with me?'_

Harry laid there – flushed and happy. His eyelids started fluttering close.

_Estarca: Maybe…this will go well after all. _

Harry didn't respond, he was fast asleep.

_Estarca: I am so sorry Harry. _

_**--**_

_**Short chapter! – claps – I know you all hate me. Don't kill me please – hides in case –**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it though. Wonder why Estarca's apologizing…uh oh. Does it mean something bad? Or is it something good? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter.**_


	6. Invitation for Denial and Confusion

_**Holy Snickerdoodles I'm updating! Yeah I know you all hate me now. (If you didn't hate me for my crappy writing before then you hate me now.) anyways yeah sorry people school is catching up to me and my writers block is huge. Like gigantic. Anyways I was wondering if anyone would be interested in showing me their favorite HPDM stories or maybe something you would recommend me to read!**_

_**Categories: Harry Potter, Naruto, South Park, Kingdom Hearts, Junjou Romantica, Gundom Wing, YGO, ect.**_

_**Yeah, been bored and I feel like reading. Plus I'm curious to how many I've already read from what you guys read. =] BTW there is this yaoi/slash manga on mangafox…called Empty Heart – yeah…it's pretty good. I got like tons of suggestions. Have you read Crystal Harem? (dunno if that's spelled right) but yeah awesomeness in that yaoi (goddamn me and my ruining of the Japanese language! Like I don't do enough with damage by attempting Spanish!)**_

_**By the way my spring break is April 10**__**th**__**. Do you know what that means? No? It means I will do an update FRENZY! Yes – I will try to get every single story updated. Find all my draft one-shots and put them up. I was wondering I have a chapter for Fear of the dark here and it's really long. Like fuck worth at least three chapters. Would it be better if I separated them? Oh Well. **_

_**Oh by the way the last chapter when Draco found Harry it was early morning on a Saturday. **_

_**-- **_

When Harry woke up it was afternoon. Or so he guessed. He sat up and stretched his arms out before twisting side to side cracking his back.

_Estarca: Afternoon Harry _

_Harry: Hey Estarca! That was a nice memory you got there. Although feeling your kind of hetero sex is weird – I never want to have a vagina._

_Estarca: Gee, thanks – it's good to know it's that bad._

_Harry: I didn't mean it like that. Plus it was only the sex – I guess this means if I had sex with Ginny I'd be finding out I was gay. Or is it me being an Ashtis now?_

_Estarca: I'd go with the first choice. That or you could have been asexual. You still could have had a female mate even if I am a female myself._

Harry got up from the bed and winced. Still hurts a bit – damn! He sighed but forced himself to get up. He dragged his feet out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He quickly used his magic to get the water ready and quickly did his business. He stripped himself of his clothes and walked under the nice warmth. The beads of water slapping his back felt like a massage made in heaven. Harry found himself humming while he stood there letting his body get use to the heat.

He began scrubbing his body letting his mind wonder on what he learned recently. He chuckled. _'I really don't want to know how I could get pregnant – what I want to know how it's going to come out!'_

_Estarca: …you don't want me to answer that. _

_Harry: …when the time comes you will…you will…_

_Estarca: -cough-_

_Harry: Oh come on it's not that awkward is it?_

_Estarca: Yes – for you it will be – now – finish your shower._

Harry rolled his eyes before letting the water wash the soap. He quickly looked around the bathtub and noticed the shampoo bottle wasn't around. He sighed. "This could only happen to me." Harry shrugged. "Well I didn't close the curtains anyways…"

He got out of the shower letting his wet feet hit the cold white –since when did that become white – tiles. Harry shrugged off the realization of colors and walked back into the bedroom. He went to the dresser –which…he didn't notice earlier – and started searching through its drawers.

"I swear half of this stuff wasn't here earlier. I wonder if the room changes to our liking." Harry thought out loud. He gasped. He thought of his favorite scented shampoo and conditioner bottle – Strawberry – if you're wondering. He looked around the room and found nothing. He sighed. He bent down to open up the last drawer and smiled. There it is! He grabbed the bottles and started his way back into the bathroom. He stopped when he heard someone calling out his name.

Of course being the Gryffindor he acted before letting his brain process and walked stark naked into the living room/guest room. He saw three people in there. First -…Jeremy – Harry growled at him before noticing Pansy and Blaise. Draco seemed to come out of – there is a kitchen? Then why the hell did he still go to the Great Hall for food? Oh well.

Draco dropped a plate of snacks when he saw Harry. He quickly rushed over to the nude Ashtis and stood in front of him to cover him from his friends eyes.

Draco looked over his shoulders and flushed with embarrassment. "Harry…what are you wearing right now?"

Harry cocked his head to the right and looked down. He gasped and ran back in the room.

Everyone in the quest room was silent until Blaise started laughing loudly. "Oh Merlin he didn't know he was naked? What a mate you have!"

Draco scowled and went over to the snacks he dropped. He quickly did a cleaning spell before sitting down on the couch next to Jeremy.

"Blaise – you're a pervert – I know you enjoyed it."

Draco scowl deepened when Pansy snorted and mumbled a 'like you didn't' before looking up at him.

"So Dray – how you doing with this whole…mate thing?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly. Draco knew they would bug him once they knew He shrugged. "I don't know – I don't care…"

Pansy scooted towards the edge of the seat, leaning over with her elbows on her knees, letting her gaze pierce through Draco.

"Draco, you have a mate, who is a permanent life partner. You either accept him or he dies. Before all this you said you wanted to date more didn't you? Now you have someone but you don't want that person – right?"

Draco sat in silence. He didn't know what to do or think. He folded his hands across his knees and clenched his fists tightly. The silence remained until Draco broke it. "I don't know anymore Pansy…"

--

Harry pressed his ear near the door.

"I don't know anymore Pansy I want to date other people. I hate being tied down so quickly – while I am young too. I am not saying no to him but more like a not right now." A sigh came from the distressed blonde. "You know me Pansy – I am not one for commitment. I never have been. I just can't say no to Harry. Personally I don't want his death on my mind."

Harry felt his knees weaken. So that's the only reason Draco won't refuse him. Maybe that's why – because he doesn't want to be responsible for the death of Harry fucking Potter. Oh how Harry started hating his name – if it wasn't for fame maybe he wouldn't have to go through any of this. Harry wrapped the towel around his head and began drying his hair.

_**Estarca: You shouldn't think like that. He said it was more like a not right now. You shouldn't focus on that last sentence Harry he-**_

_Harry: Just shut up Estarca. I know what he fucking said it just hurts. _

_**Estarca: Harry- please understand that having a life mate suddenly is startling and confusing – actually I'm surprised you're not angry with this.**_

_Harry: I don't mind because I thought it meant unconditional love. A future hope for a family. I'd be there for my mate and he'd be there for me. _

_**Estarca: So you thought that all Ashtis had experienced that? You're wrong you know. If we get rejected -**_

_Harry: I know – but a life mate – no one else can make you happy. It kind of defines it all right?_

_**Estarca: Harry…**_

_Harry: No – please…just for a little while…don't let anymore of my dreams break. Please don't take this image away from me._

_**Estarca: …you can't always live in your dreams Harry.**_

At that Harry grabbed some clothes and put them on manually. He crawled under the covers of the bed and curled up into a fetus position. He closed his eyes and let his tears escape – clinging onto the remaining images of unconditional love.

--

"Dray…why don't you? I mean try dating other people. He won't die as long as you say no right?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't think I should Pansy. Truth is there is a little part of me that wants to stay faithful to Harry even though I haven't exactly accepted him yet.

Draco shifted. He was uncomfortable because Jeremy had been staring at him the whole time.

Jeremy scooted closer a bit and leaned towards Draco. "I got an idea. There is a party in the Slytherin common room tonight- why don't you come and unwind?"

Draco glanced at Jeremy and let himself think for a bit. He looked at Pansy and Blaise and they seemed to agree with Jeremy. Draco shrugged and sighed. He ran a hand through his blond hair before resting it on his knee.

"Sure."

Draco started to tune out on everyone. He had a nasty feeling crawling up his spine.

And he didn't like it one bit.

----

Harry woke up hours later – from what he could tell it was midnight. He sat up noticing Draco hadn't come for bed. He saw a note hanging from the dresser mirror – that wasn't there this afternoon. Harry shook his head and pulled the cover from his legs. He swung his legs over the bed, stretched, then got off the bed and walked up towards the mirror.

_There is a party in the Slytherin common room– I won't be back until late so if you wake up before I'm back don't stay up yeah? Oh – if you're hungry I left some food for you in the kitchen._

Harry chuckled at how 'Malfoy' was crossed out and replaced with Draco. He must have been in a hurry.

Harry thought for a bit before deciding to change and go to the party. He wore a dark emerald short with black trimmings on the hem. It left a slight slit on the left side showing a little bit of his skin. His pants were black, tight, and leather – something he knew would grab people's attention. He hoped it would catch Draco's. Harry tied back his hair since it was still a little too long for his liking.

He stared at his reflection for a bit before smiling to himself. At that he left their room and towards the Slytherin Dorms.

--

"Ridikulous." Harry said in front of the portrait. The portrait snorted and insulted Harry for being a former Gryffindor before opening up. Harry was greeted with loud music and whooping. He laughed when he saw some of the Slytherin's completely wasted. He walked in when the portrait threaten to close if he didn't hurry up. Harry walked around a bit – pushing his way around the crowd. He saw Pansy taking care of a very drunk Blaise.

He walked over to Pansy and greeted her just to receive a frown. "What do you want Potter?"

Harry just smiled at her attitude. "I was wondering where Draco was."

She sneered at him – annoyed that Harry bothered coming when this was Draco's time to unwind. "I don't know –"

Blaise laughed out suddenly. "Oi – he'ssss in the old dorrrrrmm room Pot-ter!" Blaise suddenly lifted his hand that was shaking and pointed the way towards Draco's dorm. "He'ssssss…" Blaise never finished since he past out. Harry started heading towards that direction until Pansy grabbed his arm painfully.

"Ow! Why are you stopping me?"

Pansy looked panicked for a second. She shook her head. "Trust me on this – please?"

Harry suddenly got a bad feeling and forced her hand off him running off in the direction Blaise pointed to. Pansy screamed immediately dropping Blaise and running after him.

Harry heard noises coming from a certain dorm and opened the door slowly. His hand let go of the knob at what he saw…Jeremy…and Draco…having s-s-…

Harry started shaking violently. He wasn't sure what to do. Is this the way he gets rejected? Or is this just a fling – a one night stand to Draco? The door opened fully silently on its own as if it wanted reality to slap him some more. He felt a hand on his shoulder but at the same time he felt completely numb. His lips pressed together and his eyes went straight to the floor. He heard a moan coming from them and turned. Tears shining bright in his eyes he looked at Pansy.

"Trust you huh? I guess finding out is better than not knowing but hiding would have been worse…" His voice said in a high pitch and wavering.

"Potter- Harry you…"

Harry shook his head. "Estarca was right…it's hard to keep dreaming especially when reality is this harsh. Heh…heh…hahahaha!" Harry started laughing softly. Pansy backed away.

Harry blinked the tears away and let the ones that escape fall down his cheeks.

"…I'll be heading out now." Harry said quickly before walking past her and headed back out the Slytherin dorms. He swore he had heard Pansy call after him as if she was concerned. Harry snorted.

He tried to speak to Estarca but realized that she was asleep in his mind and left her. He walked down the hallways which were silent. He stood there and just stared out. Suddenly he started jogging down the halls towards the Forbidden Forest. His jog turned into a run and he sped by Hagrid's house quickly. Soon he found himself deep in the forest, pressing his forehead against a dead tree trunk and crying. His sobs gathered much attention from many magical creatures but they all stayed back and comforted from afar. Harry even heard one singing a melody and it was coming from the south but Harry ignored it. All was on his mind was Jeremy and Draco.

Jeremy kissing Draco.

Jeremy touching Draco.

Jeremy…and Draco…

"Why…? Why?! Why is it always me?! Why do I always find pain?! What the FUCK did I ever do…? Wha…why…I'm so confused." Harry screamed. Harry was pressing against the tree now as if it was going to comfort him – as if it was listening to him. "Please…please…just stop…stop – make it all stop…"

Harry fell onto his knees and clawed at the tree with his short nails. "Let me disappear for a while…please…let me disappear for a little while."

Harry gasped as he saw his vision blurring. He felt something warm hold onto his body and suddenly yanking on his soul – or that's what it felt like. He screamed in pain at the feeling. He heard a woman's voice screaming at him.

**NO HARRY! DON'T LET IT ---! DON'T YOU'LL—'**

Harry failed to hear the rest as he slipped from consciousness.

--

Hours later

--

He turned over when he felt something warm hitting his face. His face scrunched up with discomfort and he tried rolling over to get that warmth away from his face. He froze when he felt something – no somebody, naked, next to him. He immediately shot upwards and looked to his side with unfocused eyes.

"Oh shit…" was all he was able to say. He ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"I, Draco Malfoy, had a one night stand with Jeremy Wicks – the new guy, the new guy I barely even know. Oh Merlin what have I done?" He asked himself burying his face into his palms.

"Jeez, I'm not that bad." He a loud snort next to him and jumped a bit.

Draco immediately shook his head even though he didn't know why. "It's not that – it's just…"

"Yeah – your stupid fucking mate – I know."

"He's not stupid." Draco said reluctantly. Well - Harry was stupid sometimes but that was besides the point.

"You hesitated." Jeremy replied snuggling into the bed wanting to go back to sleep. "And if you want to leave than leave."

Draco, yet again, hesitated. He cleared his throat. "Don't mention this to Harry."

Draco looked at Jeremy and blinked. Was it his imagination or did he see a smirk cross that guy's face?

Jeremy shrugged. "Whatever. Do what you want but he'll find out eventually. Now get out of here and let me go back to sleep."

Draco immediately went on a search for his clothes. He found them and quickly dressed before nearly running out the dorm. He went into the common room and saw a upset Pansy sitting on a black couch. He walked towards her.

"Pansy?"

She flinched and turned slowly towards him. He was about to hug her to comfort her but she pounced him first.

"Oh Merlin Dray – why did you have to go get drunk and sleep with Wicks?! You stupid idiot! You don't know how much trouble is coming for you and –"

Draco pushed her away gently and put his hand up. He looked her in the eyes.

"What do you mean? What trouble?"

Pansy sighed and sat down. She gathered her hair together and fiddled with it. She closed her eyes and turned her face away from Draco.

"Potter came to the party last night."

**Th-Thump.**

Draco's heart pounded louder and louder in his ears. That nasty feeling coming from the pit of his stomach had nothing to do with a hang over.

"Pansy…why would that…?"

Pansy shook her head. "Dray…he…he saw you and Wicks together."

Draco felt nauseous and sat down next to her. His elbows hit his knees and his chin hid in his palms. "You mean…just hanging out right?"

Draco felt uneasy when she remained silent. Draco gripped her one shoulder and shook it. "Pans – please, please tell me that was what he saw."

Pansy turned to him with a dead serious look. That blew any chances of this being one horrible joke. "No – Draco, he caught you and Jeremy having sex."

It must have been within 2 seconds when he shot out of the room. His heartbeat quickening in its pace. The sunlight that was shining more brightly now stung his eyes but he didn't stop until he stood right in front of Harry and his room portrait. He practically yelled out the password startling the picture awake. The picture frowned but opened. He ran in. He passed the living room ignoring the per- he did a double take and turned.

He sighed in relief. There Harry sat looking upset and disturbed. Draco made a step to walk up to Harry and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a hand rose up. Draco felt any hope of explaining what hap– explain what? He closed his eyes. That he got wasted and had a one night stand? There was nothing to explain. It was all his fault and it was stupid of him too. Why would he explain anyways? He had no true commitment to Harry – it wasn't like he rejected him out loud.

"Malfoy-" Draco winced at the use of his last name. "I'm not Harry."

Draco blinked – confusion quickly took over his system and before he had a chance to deny it and check if Harry had a fever the Ashtis continued.

"I'm Estarca – the girl who merged with him. You might want to sit down." 'Harry' gestured towards the seat across from him.

Draco paled. This has to be one sick joke – yeah – just one sick joke. Or maybe it's a way for Harry to get back at him. Talking as if that woman came back and is now controlling his body. Draco decided he'd go along with Harry for now.

He sat into the sofa across from him and leaned towards Harry.

His eyes meet emerald and he felt his heart tear apart. How – how could he fix all this?

"I know- you might be thinking that this is a lie but believe me – I'm not Harry." 'Harry' ran a hand through his hair and then crossed his legs in a feminine fashion.

"Yesterday – when he caught you I was sleeping in the back of his mind. So I'm not exactly sure what happen since I only woke up when he was in the forest-"

"Forest?"

Draco silenced himself under the glare.

"Yeah – Forbidden forest. He had ran there afterwards I suppose. I woke up when he started screaming. I tried talking to him but… he clouded his thoughts from me subconsciously."

Draco was suddenly interested – a small fear nagging in the back of his, yelling and screaming at him that this was indeed no joke.

"Then I heard him begging to disappear – by the time I broke through to him it was a little too late to stop the process. Harry's body was surrounded by a bright light that started pulling at his soul. I doubt you know this since it was forgotten long ago or thought to be a myth but ghosts can pull out a soul that is desperate to disappear. Ghosts usually grant the person their wish and take the soul out of the body and replace it. You could call it being possessed but it's not."

Draco stood up suddenly. He walked in front of Harry and bent down. He gazed into those emerald eyes. He spoke – his voice shaking.

"T-this isn't a joke Harry. Stop…stop joking yeah? You stupid scarhead." Draco said that last word with affection he didn't know he possessed. It was almost like he was in love-

Harry's emerald eyes stared at him with a gaze that told him to start panicking. "I'm not joking. I was able to save Harry's soul at the last second but now he's locked in some part of his mind and I can't find him. This rarely happens when two people/Ashtis merge together the only occurrence recorded has been gone for years."

Draco hand reached out – shaking with need to grab Harry and to beg him to stop it but he knew it wasn't a joke. He wanted to keep forcing denial but couldn't. His hand withdrew and he looked down at the carpet.

"So…what happened to the one pairing that merged?"

Harry – no Estarca closed her vessel's eyelids and breathed out. "The Ashtis never found the others soul."

--

_**Yeah – I know. A crappy chapter. Sorry – I hate it too. But hey it's a breakthrough my writers block. I think I write better when I'm angsty. Well…kind of. Anyways sorry for the long wait. I don't think I'll have a chance to edit this at the moment. I still have to type up my Creative writing homework. **_


End file.
